A Trump Romance
by Trumpfamily101
Summary: Oneshots of our favorite first couple!
1. The Power

Melania and Donald had a huge fight.and the result?no intimacy.while it was killing Donald because it had been a few days,he couldn't just give in.their both so hard-headed,neither of them wanted to just give in.

a day or so had passed,and still no intimacy.it was now killing Melania as well.she put on his favorite nighty of hers,hoping to make him give in.he walked in,taking a deep breath as she literally took his breath away.still,neither of them gave in.

a week had now passed.the two of them were sitting at the table,eating a quick breakfast as Barron was already off to school.

"OKAY,you win"Donald let's out unexpectedly.

"what?"

"the no sex thing,you win.i am now begging you to please have some sex with me"

"we're still doing that?"Melania asks,she hasn't forgot,but she wants to get him wound up.

"of course were still doing that,it's been 11 days.you are now killing me.you actually forgot?"

"sorry honey,i've just been so busy."she says fighting the smile.

"11 days,you wasn't even trying.guess i wasn't ever that close to having the power,was i?"

"sorry" Melania sighs to him as she gets up to fill their coffee cups.

"all that time i thought you were doing all those little things to torture me"

"what things?"

"like biting your lower lip while using the remote to change the channel?"

"i do that?"she giggles

"YESSS"he says dramatically

"or,when you keep one of your legs outside of the cover and your pajamas ride up it"

"that's just because i'm hot"

"yesssss,you are"he says dramatically once again

"you haven't been getting much sleep lately,have you?"

"no" he sighs

Melania's heart breaks for him.

"and now,look at you.with your hair like that sitting there in your robe"

"honey" she laughs "i'm a mess"

"yeah,well i guess,even when your not trying it still works"

that completely does her in and she can't help but give in.she stands up from her seat,and walks over and grabs his hand,pulling him up with her.

"what,what are you doing?"

"you just got a little of your power back"she smiles and gives him a little wink as they head upstairs.before he stops them.

"wait,are you toying with me?because if you are i'm going to cry"

"babe,i've been waiting for this for a long time to.and by the way,it's been 12 days not 11"

"ooh youuu"he laughs pulling her in and kissing her tenderly.


	2. I need you

Donald had been busy with rallies for the past month.he was always leaving home early,and getting home late and tired.it was really leaving no time for alone time with Melania and it was killing him.he arrived home from his rally earlier than normal and was happy to hear the shower running.

He went down the hall to their bathroom,to see Melania standing in only her bra.

"woo-woo"he whistled "i sure am one lucky man" he said staring her body down.

"your home early" she smiled,turning around and kissing him,as he undone her bra,and she took off his tie and belt.it was obvious they both had the same thing in mind.

they stepped into the shower and he pinned her against the wall.kissing her roughly.His hands wandering her body.

"honey?", Melania breathed as they pulled apart for air.

"What?", he asked breathlessly.

"i need you"

He smirked. "God how i love to hear those words from you."

His lips then attached to her neck as his hand went down to her sensitive spot.She moaned loudly, and was quite glad that no one could hear them over the water in the shower.

"Wait.", she said scratching his stomach.

"What?", he asked muffled, because he was trying to leave a mark on her.

"what if Barron's not asleep?"

"he's walked in on us before,he'll just ignore it"they both laugh.

Melania was about to say something, but was stopped when she felt his finger inside of her.he started leaving kisses on her boobs,getting even more turned on with each kiss.

"Melania...i can't last much longer." He gripped her thighs,as he picked her up.she wrapped her arms around him and tangling her fingers in his wet blonde hair.and then he entered her with one swift move,as she let out a moan,cupping his face and kissing him again.

once it was over,she wobbled and he stabilized her by gripping on to her arm.

"Can you walk?", he laughed

"Barely."

"Good.", he smirked causing her to smile before he turned back to her,wrapping his arms around her and kissing her as if it was the first time in years.

"i love you"he says once they pull apart.

"i love you" she smiles back to him.


End file.
